The Aftermath
by Pixie13
Summary: Voldemort's dead but Harry loses something more important than his life. His magic. AU Harry Potter fic. K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Aftermath  
**Author: **Pixie  
**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Rating: **K+

* * *

There were many things that Harry didn't expect to occur after the Great Battle that was suppose to be fought between him and Voldemort. The first of which was the union of Draco Malfoy and Parvati Patil. Mostly because everyone had thought Parvati was dead and Malfoy was a rat bastard Death Eater. The second of these occurrences was the death of Minerva McGonagall. The Wizarding population had always thought it would have been Dumbledore to go first, but in this instance, it was most definitely McGonagall lying dead at the feet of Professor Trelawney, of all people. The last of which was the most shocking to Harry, if not anyone else, was the continuous life he experienced after the Great Battle. 

All indications leading up to the battle spoke of his death, if not with Voldemort, then because of Voldemort who would then go on to drag the world down into his crazed dark madness.

So when he found himself alive and his greatest enemy, if not the whole Wizarding's greatest enemy, dead on top of him when he woke hours after the battle, Harry was more than a little surprised.

He had to go to the loo awfully bad too, but that wasn't as important as the fact the darkest Wizard of all time lying dead on top of him. Pushing the body off, looking around the Dark Forest where Voldemort had lured him into, and wondering where the hell everyone living was all took a matter of minutes. Walking into the the battlefield, which was ironically the Quidditch Pitch that he had played on his whole Wizarding career, was only a few moments walk away from the school.

He stifled a sob as he stepped over the bodies of Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones.

What had surprised everyone else the most was that he had walked into the Great Hall, where the survivors were getting Healed, without a scratch on him. He wasn't sure why that was until he had a sobbing Hermione clinging to his neck and a lanky Ron squeezing the breath out of him, telling him that they hadn't been able to find him anywhere, that all the locator spells keyed on his magical signature had failed.

They had feared him dead.

When Severus Snape came out from the room off to the side of the Great Hall, eyes narrowing at Harry and then bending down to Albus Dumbledore's ear to whisper something, Harry felt his stomach drop into his stomach.

And three minutes later when Albus came to him and told him a quiet voice what Snape had told him, Harry did wish he was dead.

He had lost his magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Aftermath  
**Author:** Pixie  
**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Rating:** K+

* * *

Hogwarts was desolate now. The ceiling that used to depict the skies of the outside had been crashed through by dragons, raining down their reign of fire without regard to who was on the dark side and who was on the light. They burned people indiscriminately and they were sent in as the first move on the Dark Lord's part. 

The second were the giants. The great towers that once held Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, lovers, and would be Seers all fell during the Great Battle. The dark giants had torn them down, even as Hagrid and his own band of giants tried to stop them.

Hagrid had been crushed by the falling Gryffindor Tower and everyone he had touched with his kindness had wept for him.

The dungeons had been flooded with the blood of the mermaids that used to live in the Great Lake. They had been driven through the lake walls and into the dungeons by the sea serpents Voldemort had somehow managed to transport to the school. Bodies of serpents and mermaids alike still turned up in the sewage system.

Sprout, Flitwick, Vector, the treacherous Trelawney...all dead.

The hero of the Wizarding world, nothing more than a squib now.

Hogwarts would be closed for a long time.

-----

"We can come with you," Hermione said, though from the sound of her voice, she knew what he would say and already had resigned herself to that fact.

Looking at her with tired green eyes, Harry shook his head. "No. I need to go do this on my own..." Running a shaky hand through his unruly hair, he gave her a spastic smile. "I promise to check in." He turned to Ron, who was sitting in his infirmary bed with his hands crossed over his chest. "Come on Ron, please don't be like this."

"How can you ask me not to be like this?" Ron asked, glaring and shifting so he could lean forward a bit. "One of my best friends is going to i America /I to do what? Find himself? Bloody hell Harry, your magic didn't make you who you are." His face was scrunched up and turning that famous shade of red it turned whenever he got angry or excited.

At the reminder of his magic being gone, Harry turned away. "I'm sorry Ron, I have to go." His voice was strained and his hand was turning white from the way he was fisting it. With that, he started to walk out of the makeshift infirmary that was set up in the Great Hall.

Then on second thought, he turned back around and walked swiftly to where Ron and Hermione were. Careful of the arm Hermione had in a sling, he threw his arms around them both and squeezed them as hard as he could.

"Don't hate me," he plead with them, mostly Ron.

"Never," they both replied fiercely.

And then he was gone.


End file.
